Jealousy
by XxForeverZeviexX
Summary: Jealousy, the title explains it all. How Zevie became well, Zevie...
1. The Kiss

**Hey guys, so this is my very first fanfiction. I have read SO many other fanfics that I decided to write my own. I have to admit im not the best writer in the world... But I thought its about time to start writing these fanfics. I ship mainly Zevie, but i have read other stories before of other pairings. This account will be ALOT of Zevie not much of other pairings. So enough talking, onto the story...**

_**Stevie's POV:**_

I stood in the halls, stuffing books into my locker. I sighed as I used all my strength to force it shut. As I was about to walk to the band room, my phone buzzed. Pulling it out my pocket I stared at the text. It was from Kacey, telling me to meet her at the perfs bathroom. I furrowed my eyebrows together, she probably wanted to drag me to another clothes sale.

Just as I was about to go meet Kacey, someone covered my eyes. "Guess who.." They whispered into my ear. Of course I knew who it was, but I decided to play along. "Hmm... Kevin?" I said, smiling. "No" I could hear him getting annoyed already. "Nelson?" "Oh come on Stevie!" He said taking his hands away and standing infront of me. "Hey" I laughed. "Yeah, hey" Zander said annoyed. "Come on! I was just kidding" I said playfully, poking him. He smiled, but then it dropped. Now he looked annoyed and... Jealous?

I saw him look behind me, I turned around to see what he was staring at. It was only Justin, why was Zander jealous of Justin? I turned around and Zander was gone. "Zander?" I looked around and I can't believe what I saw...

Zander was kissing... Molly?

I couldn't believe it... My heart sank. You may be wondering why I was so heartbroken over Zander kissing Molly. Well, I kinda have a crush on him. But! It's just a crush... Right? I couldn't take it anymore I ran to the bandroom. Hopefully being able to ignore them all day... But lifes not that easy...

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I want to keep this chapter short so that I can leave you wanting more... I will try to post a new chapter a day but if I cant I will try at least once a week.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. I Really Had To Tell Her

**So heres another chapter, as requested...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR, otherwise there'd be so much zevie, you'd die!**

_**Stevie's POV:**_

I can't believe it... I always thought we were gonna be together, a perfect match.. I't cant happen with Molly around! Urgh, I hate her! I hate this! I hate everything! Why can't she just disappear!?

I stomped into the band room, grabbing my bass and strumming a few cords. I grabbed my song book and begun writing, it always calms me down..

_**Zander's POV:**_

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I broke my kiss with Molly and saw Stevie running down the halls. Damn it! She must've seen us...

'Uh.. Molly?' I asked

'Yeah, Zander?' She slowly stepped towards me, curiously.

'I gotta go' Then I ran off, shouting behind me. 'See you later!'

I heard her call my name, obviously angry I just ran off. But I dont care, I gotta find Stevie!

I ran through the halls looking everywhere for her. But I couldn't find her... Wait! The band room! I ran as fast as I could to the band room, hoping I would find her th- Knowing I would find her there.

I burst into the room to see that Stevie was sat there strumming her bass.

'Hey, Steves. I saw you running off, so I looked everywhere for you. But then I found you here. Of course you'd be here! Your alw-' I stopped myslef midsentence, I was so tired I was blabbering on and on!

'Are you okay?' I asked as I sat next to her.

'Im fine' She sounded mad, why was she so angry?

'Are you sure? You kinda ran off in a hu-'

'I said Im fine' She had her teeth clenched, I knew I shouldn't go any further.

I stood up and saw she was writing some song lyrics. I grabbed her book... Which I regret doing...

'What's this?' I read the lyrics. 'She doesn't understand you, like I do. She'll never know you, like I do'

'Zander stop! Give it back!' She said grabbing for it

'What's the song about?'

'It doesn't matter, just give me the book!'

She was getting really mad, her face was as red as a tomato!

_**Stevie's POV:**_

I cant believe what's happening! Hes gonna find out I like him! I jumped and grabbed the book but that caused us both to fall in a heap. I stared into his big brown orbs and we leaned in... I realised what was happening and I stood up and walked over to the band rehearsal area.

'Uh.. Sorry..' I said, looking down.

'No im sorry.. I shouldn't have grabbed your lyric book'

He walked over to me and asked 'Who was that song for?'

'No one in particular.. Just writing a song for the band..'

'I know your lying. Come on! Tell me! You can trust me if its a boy you like, I wont tell anyo-'

'Its for you...'

He just stood there, shocked.. What did I just do!?

'Stevie... I-'

'I love you Zander, Okay!?'

'I love you too!'

'Stevie... I-' I was brought back to reality, as if he would ever say he loved me... He loves the perfect, queen bee Molly..

'I've got to go..' I said grabbing my lyric book and my bag. 'Bye Zander..' I said about to exit, but he stopped me

'Stevie.. Wait!'

'Im late for class...' I then ran out the room leaving him shocked.

_**Zander's POV:**_

'Stevie.. Wait!' I need to tell her...

'Im late for class...' She then ran out the room.

I really had to tell her...

I never got to tell her...

**What did Zander have to tell her? Does he love her? Find out in the next chapter. 3 More reviews for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Confessed

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really didn't expect it would get any reviews. Heres the next chapter as requested...**

_**Stevie's POV:**_

I had to leave. Who knows what might have happened... I ran through the halls, looking back and thinking I shouldn't have left... What if he likes me too? What did he have to tell me? Should I tell him I like him? What if he rejects me? So many questions, and none of them had been answered.

I didn't see where I was going, I bumped straight into Justin, knocking every book or paper I was holding onto the floor.

'Uh.. Sorry I didn't see you there..' I said breathlessly, quickly gathering all the books and papers spread on the floor.

'Its my fault' He said, smiling kindly at me. He bent dont and began helping me to collect everything.

After I had every remaining paper, we just stood there awkwardly looking around, not wondering what to say next.

'So..' I said, looking at him.

'Yeah... I was wondering would you like to... go out sometime?' He said scratching the back of his head, nervously.

'Sure' I said smiling, I did still love Zander... But 1 date would't matter. Right?

'Cool, I will text you where' He said as he walked away.

_**Zander's POV:**_

'Yeah... I was wondering would you like to... go out sometime?' I heard someone say as I turned around the corner. It was Stevie! Justin was asking her out! I was hoping she would say no, then I could tell her how I really feel...

'Sure' Damn it! I should've taken the chance when I could've, instead of holding back...

I ran back to the band room, I couldn't take it...

_**Stevie's POV:**_

I started to walk back to the band room when someone covered my mouth. Me being me I put up a fight. They pulled their hand away and I turned around to see Zander with a pained look on his face.

'Ow! You bit me really hard!' He said looking at his hand.

'Sorry..' I looked at his hand. It was bleeding and was red and puffy.

'Its okay' He smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. He always cheers me up.

'Can I tell you something?' He asked, sheepishly. Since when was Zander shy?

'Sure'

He looked around and replied 'Not here, Its kinda private'

He took me to the band room and made sure no one was around.

'Stevie... I don't know how to say this but... I like you'

'Of course you would, I'm your friend..' I said not really getting at what he was saying.

'No' He said, getting a little frustrated. 'I like you more'

I just stood there with my eyes wide open...

**So there we go! 3 more reviews another chapter, What do you think Stevie's reaction will be? Will she admit she likes him too? Find out in the next chapter!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
